All I Ever Craved
by valkyrielove
Summary: 20 years has passed since Ferro's death and with not grieving properly, Tamsin keeps herself busy doing jobs, causing her to miss out on Ferro's rebirth and has to get to know her all over again. Will it be love at first sight like before or will she have to fight to win her heart? Sequel to All I Ever Wanted.
1. Chapter 1

A month had passed since Felix found out about his twin being reborn, he was woken up from his slumber from what felt like the millionth time that night, by baby Ferro's cries. All night baby Ferro was restless and couldn't stop crying. The older twin had tried singing to her, feeding her, checked her diaper and cuddled her, but nothing worked. He was beginning to feel frustrated and couldn't cope. Until he heard the front door to their new family home open.

"Dear Gods, Felice please help me! I can't get Ferro to sleep" Felix exclaimed as he tried to calm baby Ferro down in his arms while rushing down the stairs, but that clearly wasn't working because she bawled even more and began screaming.

"What did you do to her?" Felice accused as she quickly made her way to take baby Ferro away from him. The baby vampire's screaming and cries began to slow and calm down, but continued to sniffle as tears still welled up in her eyes.

"I haven't done anything, I've just been trying to sleep..._peacefully_" said Felix annoyed that he was being told off over nothing.

"And where exactly were you sleeping?" Felice asked, giving him a look.

"In my room..." Felix told her like it wasn't obvious.

"You know you can't leave her to sleep on her own in her room, she can sense your absence, you moron" Felice reminded him. Ever since Ferro had been reborn, neither of them could leave her alone for a second without her crying and screaming the place down.

"I forgot. I'm just really tired, okay? Won't happen again...because now you're here" Felix said as he ran back upstairs to his room leaving Felice to deal with baby Ferro alone.

"Damn you, Felix" Felice muttered as she hushed baby Ferro to calm down. As she walked around the family home, hushing baby Ferro to sleep, her phone rang. Looking at the caller ID it was her girlfriend.

"Lauren?" she whispered.

"Hey babe, I was just wondering if I could come over? I don't fancy sleeping alone tonight" said Lauren.

"Uh.." Felice hesitated for a moment. With Felix back in his room, who was probably now in a deep sleep, Felice couldn't leave Ferro alone again so she couldn't object and go to Lauren's instead. Ferro had been reborn 2 weeks ago and no one knew about it yet, but she figured she may as well tell her girlfriend now.

"Yeah sure, but uh...get ready for a little surprise, okay?" Felice laughed a little.

"Surprise huh? Does it involve handcuffs?" Lauren asked seductively.

"Nope, far from it. See you soon babe" Felice hung up the phone and entered the living room to sit on the couch.

Looking down at Ferro, who was now fast asleep, she wondered if Lauren wanted kids in the future and didn't mind if she did. The Valkyrie could see themselves being great parents, but she tried not to think too much into it seeing as she told Lauren to take her time giving her an answer after she proposed, and with Tamsin not being back in Toronto, the nymph wasn't ready to say yes yet.

20 minutes later Lauren had arrived and let herself in. As she walked through the doors and into the hall she called out for Felice.

"Shh, she's fast asleep" Felice whispered as she walked out of the living room holding baby Ferro in her arms. The nymph saw the baby and her eyes almost popped out of her head from shock.

"You have a baby?" Lauren asked surprised and confused while she panicked inside.

"She's not my kid... It's Ferro"

"W-What? Ferro's dead...babe...Ferro died remember?" Lauren told her, confused and hoped to the Gods above that Felice hadn't lost her mind.

"Lauren, Ferro is part valkyrie, she was reborn about 2 weeks ago" Felice informed her.

"What...really? Does Tamsin know?" She asked.

"I haven't told her yet, I thought I'd wait until she got back, which I'm hoping is pretty soon. I know she has one more job she has to do but after that nothing, I made sure of that" said Felice.

"Ferro as a baby...gosh, she's adorable" Lauren moved closer towards the Valkyrie and peered at the baby. Ferro slowly opend her eyes and looked at the blonde. After staring at her for what seemed like forever, baby Ferro smiled before she yawned and fell back to sleep.

"Oh my Gods, she's the cutest thing ever... Can I hold her?" Lauren asked as she looked at her girlfriend with excitement.

"Uh, not just yet...don't be deceived by the smile, she will most likely start screaming the house down again. I just managed to calm her down about 20 minutes ago"

"Oh I see, well I guess we shouldn't take the risk just yet," Lauren smiled as she looked at baby Ferro adoringly. "I hope Tamsin comes back soon, this would literally make her feel complete again"

"I know" Felice smiled.

"Hopefully she'll grow back up and get her memories back in time for when Tamsin gets back here?"

"I doubt it, but maybe...we'll see"

"Where's Felix?"

"Back in his room, fast asleep," she rolled her eyes. "Like a moron he left Ferro in her room alone to sleep. She can sense when you leave the room, I came back here with her crying and screaming, can't leave that guy for 10 minutes without messing up" Felice complained.

Lauren chuckled. "Well I'm here now, and I'm great with kids. Now, give her to me"

"Laur, I don't kn-"

"Give baby Ferro to me. Now" Lauren demanded. Felice obeyed her and handed baby sister over to her. As she placed Ferro in the nymph's arms, the little vampire made a small sound and fidgeted from the disturbance, but that passed and she continued to sleep.

"See...I'm a pro" Lauren grinned.

"Yes, you are" Felice agreed giving the nymph a gentle kiss on the lips.

* * *

It had been two weeks since Lauren found out about Ferro being reborn, and as she witnessed the little vampire going through her rebirth, Ferro had grown into a toddler. Although she was only a month old, those who would come across her would only see her as a normal 4 year old kid.

Nobody knew about Ferro yet and Lauren didn't mind keeping it a secret for now, she enjoyed looking after Ferro and taking her out across the other side of town to the park, the zoo and other things that Ferro would love.

Today she decided to take little Ferro to the beach. It was a nice sunny day and Felice agreed that they should go. As the Valkyrie laid in the sun, Lauren played with Ferro in the sea. The vampire was ecstatic and ran around giggling running as fast as she could as the nymph tried to catch her, which was very tiring for her because Ferro was pretty fast.

The valkyrie sat up and looked towards the two of them, she couldn't help but smile to herself. In that moment she knew she wanted kids with Lauren, why propose and not expect the full package? Lauren was great with Ferro and the more the nymph showed that, the more the Valkyrie fell for her.

Lauren had finally caught the vampire and brought her over to their spot on the beach. As soon as Lauren sat down and placed her on her lap, Ferro fell asleep.

"Looks like you tired her out" Felice chuckled.

"More like she tired herself out with all that running," Lauren laughed. "I didn't expect Ferro to be this adorable..."

In that moment Ferro opened her eyes, still sleepy. "Lor, can we have ice cream for dinner?" She asked.

"Only if you clean up the rest of your toys when we get back, you've left them there for days now..." Felice replied.

"I will" Ferro fell back asleep, snoring gently.

"Too adorable" Lauren commented.

"Enjoy it while it lasts, she was okay at this age but as soon as she turned 7, total rebel," Felice informed her. "I like how she asked you if we could have ice cream, she knows you're a push over...typical" Felice shook her head at her little sister.

"I'm not a push over, I'm just nice" said Lauren, slightly offended.

"Aka push over" Felice chuckled.

Lauren chose to ignore her comment. "We should tell the rest of the gang soon, as much as I love looking after Ferro it would be nice to spend some time _alone_ with you without being disturbed" said Lauren as looked at her girlfriend with hunger in her eyes.

"Yeah, I totally agree...I guess we can tell everyone when we get back?"

"I think we should" said Lauren as she sat back and relaxed in the sun with Ferro sleeping on her lap. She took note of what the valkyrie said and enjoyed this moment while it lasted.

* * *

Three weeks later and Ferro had grown rapidly. Even though she was technically 2 months old now she looked the age of 9. Ferro's hair had grown to her shoulders and she asked her big sister to dread her hair. Her favourite clothes to wear were mainly jeans with trainers and hoodies. She had hoodies in ever different colour but she mainly wore black, grey and the one's that were different shades of blue.

Everyone now knew about Ferro's rebirth, except for Tamsin as she still hadn't arrived back in town, and little Ferro had become close friends with Bo, Kenzi and Alexis. Lauren and Felice chose to take care of her and whenever they needed a baby sitter Bo and Kenzi were on the top of the list, taking her out to the park, lazor tag and her favorite; dirt biking. Everyone loved little Ferro, even though she was a little bit of a rebel, always getting into fights with other kids on the street, who were mainly boys.

"Yeah, sure, we'll look after Ferro today. I think we're just gonna hang out here though, after that fight Ferro had, I think it's best we have a day indoors" Bo chuckled over the phone.

"Great, well me and Lauren will drop her off in about an hour, see you guys soon" Felice hung the phone and made her way to Ferro's room.

"Yo, vamp. You're hanging with Bo today" said Felice as she entered Ferro's room.

"Yes!" Ferro screamed jumping on her bed.

"If you end up going out, no more fighting! I don't care how those boys were looking at Bo, she's a succubus remember? That's how everyone looks at her" Felice reminded her.

"Yeah, whatever" Ferro rolled her eyes.

"Ferro, I mean it. Otherwise I'll tell Mom and you'll go live in Norway" Felice threatened.

"I get it, no more fucking fighting" Ferro huffed.

"Stop swearing too!" Felice yelled back as she went towards her and Lauren's room.

"I swear that kid needs a fucking muzzle. Always swearing" Felice muttered.

"I've never heard her swear and I'm not surprised, you swear all the time" said Lauren, shaking her head.

"That's because she respects you. Plus, you're too nice to her... and I don't swear all the time" Felice complained, but smiled lovingly towards the nymph.

"I'm not too nice. I just know what kids like"

"What, a push over?" Felice laughed.

"I am not a push over" Lauren rolled her eyes.

"Whatever you say babe," Felice chuckled as she kissed Lauren on the forehead. "We better go now before Ferro goes ape shit on us"

"Ah, if I remember last time she bit you, but that was because you provoked her..." Lauren laughed.

"All I did was call her leech...Kenzi calls it her all the time" she shrugged.

"Yes, but Kenzi is the only one that's allowed to call her that. Plus it didn't help when you said it repetitively in her face...you're like a child when it comes to Ferro, always bickering" Lauren shook her head but couldn't keep herself from smiling.

"Yeah well..." Felice trailed off.

"Well what?" Lauren raised her brow.

"... Whatever" was all Felice could say.

"Exactly" said Lauren with a smug look on her face.

"Ferro stop kicking the back of my chair, otherwise I'll tell Bo to not give you any of that blueberry icecream crap tonight" Felice warned her. They'd been driving to the crack shack for just over 15 minutes and already Ferro had been pissing the Valkyrie off.

"She's just excited" Lauren told her, sticking up for Ferro which made the little vampire chuckle because she knew what her big sister's reaction would be.

"Are you serious? You're siding with her, again?"

Ferro burst into giggles. "Ferro, shut it!" Felice yelled, the small vampire did as she was told.

"You're too harsh on her y'know, she's just a kid"

"Yeah well, she should listen to me, I'm the adult here"

"She does it to piss you off and you always fall for it" said Lauren.

"Well, I'd rather be strict than a push over for when we have kids of our own, okay!" Felice exclaimed. There was a long pause and Felice only just realized what she said out loud.

"You see us having kids?" Lauren asked as she smiled at the valkyrie.

"Well... yeah," Felice admitted sheepishly. "I asked you to marry me didn't I? I'm pretty sure the whole family thing is part of the package, right..."

Lauren chuckled and leaned over to kiss the valkyrie on the cheek which caused Ferro to gag at the scene.

"Shh, you. When you're older you'll be kissing who you love on the _cheek_ too" Lauren told her.

Ferro furrowed her brow in thought. "Is Bo dating anyone?" Ferro asked abruptly, not bothering to reply to what Lauren had just said.

"What's it to you, Leech?" Felice asked causing Ferro to glare at her for calling her the nickname only Kenzi was allowed to say.

"Just wondering" she shrugged.

"Does someone have a crush" Lauren teased, although deep down inside she hoped it would pass, as she knew once Ferro grew up and got her memories back, her feelings for Tamsin would emerge.

"No. It's just Kenzi and Alexis always tease her for being alone... It must suck pretty bad for her" said Ferro as she looked out of the window. "I hope I don't end up alone" Ferro murmered to herself.

"That won't happen at all, I can assure you" Lauren smiled at her.

"Whatever" Ferro muttered, as she straightened up and began kicking Felice's chair again. Not bothering to yell at her, Felice just rolled her eyes and stopped the car outside the crack shack.

"We're here, thank the Gods" Felice muttered.

"Yay, bye guys!" Ferro quickly got out of the car and let herself into Bo and Kenzi's place.

"What kind of kid thinks about that stuff at that age?" Felice wondered, shaking her head as she began to drive off.

"I don't know, but she doesn't have to worry about that, she has Tamsin"

"Who she doesn't even know yet. I still don't know how to tell Tamsin about this..."

"We all know how Tamsin will be, it's Ferro I'm more concerned about. We still don't know how long it could take for her memories to come back when she's matured" said Lauren.

"Yeah well, all we can do is wait and see"

"I guess so" Lauren agreed.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! Ferro's back! Let me know what you guys think of the first chapter, all feedback is welcome! Hope you enjoy :)**


	2. Chapter 2

After spending most of their day shopping, both the valkyrie and nymph decided to go home and rest until it was time to pick up Ferro.

"I can't believe Tamsin called so suddenly, I'm glad she'll be home next month" Lauren collapsed on the couch, happy to find out that Tamsin was coming home soon.

"It's great, but I wish you'd meet her at your apartment first instead of inviting her straight here. It would of given you a chance to, oh I don't know, inform her about Ferro being reborn and that she's still a bloody child" Felice stressed.

Not telling Tamsin at all, thinking Ferro's rebirth wouldn't be so soon, she knew the blonde Valkyrie would probably be mad at her and to just spring it on her now as soon as she arrives would be a death wish for her.

"Plus," Felice continued. "If we let anything slip in front of Ferro about her and Tamsin being together and the bond... it will just confuse her. Ferro has to regain her memories back on her own, those are the rules, that's how it works... well for Valkyries anyway, I don't want to risk it"

"If anything I can take her aside first and speak to her alone, everyone else is gonna be in the back with the barbeque that day and Ferro might grow within that time... everything will be fine" Lauren assured her.

"Yeah, do that. Uh... If you want I guess we could tell her together?" Felice suggested, secretly hoping the nymph would object to the offer.

"No, I think it's best if I tell her myself, I'm her bestfriend" said Lauren.

"Okay, yeah that's probably best," Felice let out a small sigh of relief. "We better go pick up Ferro, it's getting kinda late"

As they left the house and got into the car Lauren saw how stressed the valkyrie looked, knowing she was probably dreading Tamsin's reaction to all of this, especially with her being the lighter blonde's mentor.

"Babe, relax. Everything will be fine" Lauren reassured her.

"I hope so" Felice took a deep breath as she started the car and drove off to pick up her little sister.

* * *

"Ferro, no more ice cream or you'll end up puking your guts up and I'm not prepared to get yelled at by Felice" Alexis chuckled.

All the women and Ferro had caught up with Orphan Black season 2 while eating ice cream and pizza all day.

"What are we going to do the rest of today? Can we go out, if not can we watch Orange Is the new Black?!" Ferro asked with excitement.

"Ferro, it's about 8 o' clock now, Lauren and Felice will be picking you up soon and one...you're too young to watch Orange Is the new Black and two...we're never going out again. Not after last time" Bo laughed as she remembered back to when they last took Ferro dirt biking. A couple of teenage boys had been staring at Bo and whispering to each other which pissed Ferro off and caused her to start a fight with them, it was pretty hectic.

"I still don't know how that fight even happened between you and that kid," Kenzi said towards Ferro. "I just remember Bo chasing after that ginger kid and falling face first into the dirt" Kenzi, Alexis and Ferro burst into laughter.

"He pushed my Lil Ferro on the ground, I can't let anyone hurt one of my besties now can I?" Bo leaned over on the couch to kiss Ferro on the forehead, which made the little vamp smile causing Bo's heart to melt. _She's adorable._

"Yeah that's true, we always got your back leech" Kenzi smiled.

"Even if it means beating up minors" Alexis giggled.

"If it wasn't for you smacking that kid across the head and getting caught, we wouldn't have been barred!" Bo chuckled.

"Hey! That blonde kid was a little brat, he deserved it" Alexis stated. "They were like what 15 and they're pushing little girls to the ground? I should have smacked him up some more" Alexis complained.

***knock* *knock* **

"Aw man" Ferro muttered, upset because she knew it was her time to go.

"Come in!" Bo called out.

Lauren entered the shack and saw the three women and Ferro stuffing their faces with junk foocausing her to shake her head. "Come on Ferro, it's time to go, your sister's waiting in the car" said Lauren.

"I don't wanna go" Ferro moaned.

"I know, but Kenzi and Alexis are coming round next week to help prepare for our barbecue we're having next month."

"And me!" Bo informed.

"And Bo," Lauren smiled. "Plus, there's a friend of ours who we'd like you to meet then, so we're going to buy you some new clothes and stuff tomorrow"

"Finally! Okay, see you guys next week" Ferro quickly hugged the three women and ran outside to the car.

"Who's the friend?" Alexis asked.

"Tamsin," There was a long pause as Lauren looked at the three of them, the looks on their faces mixed with surprise and excitement. "She called earlier today, she'll be here next month" Lauren grinned.

"But Ferro hasn't matured yet and how will Tamsin even react when she finds out?" Bo asked feeling protective over Ferro.

"I don't know, but Felice says we should tell her before they meet. We all know about the bond. I know Tammy will be relieved to see her, I'm just worried about Ferro" Lauren said.

"Yeah, well so am I," said Bo. "She's a good kid, we can't let anything slip until she gets her memories back otherwise... she'll just be confused. And I've done my homework, valkyries are supposed to regain their memories without any help..." stated Bo.

"I agree and so does Felice, even though she's only part valkyrie we decided it's best to follow the rules as if she was one of them. Listen I have to go, but I will see you guys next week around 2ish?"

"Yeah, sure thing" said Alexis.

"Laters!" Said Kenzi as she heard the door to the crack shack slam shut.

"So Tamsin's back soon..." said Alexis as she looked at the other two women.

"Lauren told me how much this was affecting Tammy, how she's practically still grieving. This would literally make her life" Kenzi smiled.

"It really would" Bo agreed as she furrowed her brow in thought.

* * *

"Are we there yet?"

"We've only just got in the car" said Felix.

"So..." Ferro said, not understanding where he was getting at.

"So we aren't there yet" Felix replied, annoyed.

Ferro sighed dramatically and looked out her side of the window. The little vampire had been excited to go shopping and buy some new clothes, sick of wearing the hoodies she picked out the last time they went to the mall. After seeing Dyson wearing a black leather waist coat when he and her cousin Hale took her to the zoo last week, that was all she ever wanted since that day; waist coasts.

"We need to buy lots and lots of waist coats" Ferro reminded, mainly to herself.

"Didn't she wear those a lot back in college?" Lauren whispered over to Felix who sat in the passenger seat while she drove.

"She's always been obsessed with that kind of style. Ever since she saw Adrian in a waist coat one summer, she pestered our Mother to buy her some. At the age of 14 she had about 100 of them" Felix smiled. "We were at the Mall for hours" he shook his head.

"Seriously?" Lauren chuckled.

"Yup" said Felix.

"Laur, we need to buy lots of waist coats, okay? All different colors and stuff" Ferro reminded her again, getting excited.

"Waist coats. Got it" Lauren chuckled, she thought it was cute, having the image in her head of Ferro wearing them at her age now. _Such a tomboy._

It was a 45 minute drive to the mall and they had shopped for over 3 hours. Ferro was so determined to buy as many waist coats as she could get. Most of them were too big for her size, but Lauren pointed out to Felix that it would be best that way for when she grows.

After buying all her waist coats Ferro insisted, well demanded, that they should also buy some jeans and shoes to match her waist coats so that she could also be color cordinated. If it wasn't for Felice lending Lauren her bank card she wouldn't of been able to afford any of this stuff.

They ended their day at the mall by going for a meal at McDonalds and then made their way back home. As soon as Ferro's head hit the pillow she fell fast asleep, satisfied with getting everything she wanted.

"Today was such a long day" said Lauren as she laid next to Felice in their king sized bed.

"I'm not surprised. Ferro was always a handful when ever we took her shopping" Felice chuckled.

"Well, today she definitely got your money's worth. Also got her some boots, trainers, ties, bow ties, braces," Lauren furrowed her brow in thought, thinking if she missed anything on the list. "Yeah, that's pretty much it"

"Even for a child she's a typical dyke," Felice laughed. "At least she'll look good once Tamsin gets here" she smiled.

"Who's Tamsin?" Ferro asked as she was stood at their doorway rubbing her sleepy eyes, causing Lauren and the valkyrie to jump; startled by the unexpected interruption.

"An old friend of ours, she's coming to the barbeque next month" Lauren told her.

"Ferro it's late, you should be asleep" said Felice.

"I only went to have a glass of water" Ferro screwed her face at her older sister before making her way back to her room.

"Such an attitude" Lauren shook her head as she laughed.

"What do you expect, it's Ferro, as a _child_" said Felice, shaking her head.

"It should be interesting to see how she behaves with a teenage mindset. She's practically nine now and she's already demanding stuff and being rude"

Felice couldn't help but laugh, Ferro was a handful now but in her last life at that age she was much worse. "Just be glad you didn't have to deal with her when she was at that age back in Norway. We thought she had a personality disorder. Turns out she's just fucked up and rude" Felice chuckled.

Lauren smacked her on the arm. "She is not fucked up, don't be mean" Lauren couldn't help but smile anyway.

"Sorry mom"

"You're cruising for a bruising" Lauren warned her.

"Oh, am I? What are you going to do?" Felice teased.

"Punish you..." Lauren straddled the valkyrie and looked into her eyes, slowly leaning towards her she placed a gentle kiss on her lips and smiled. "Yes" she said as she moved back a little to look at her lover.

"Huh?"

"Yes... I will marry you"

"But I thought-"

"I know you told me to think about it," Lauren interuppted. "Mainly because I didn't want to make a decision without Tamsin being here, but she's obviously going to be happy for us. And now that Ferro is back and reborn well...she won't feel lonely" said Lauren.

"Are you sure you want this?" Felice asked.

"Of course, why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know, you haven't been with anyone else since Bo and I sometimes think that I might not be good enough for you... I don't know, I'm just being stupid I guess"

"You are good enough. Babe, I love you and I want to be your wife" Lauren smiled through tears as she leaned in to kiss Felice again, this time with more hunger and passion.

Everything was perfect. Ferro was reborn, Lauren and her valkyrie were engaged and Tamsin would be back in Toronto in a few weeks. They didn't know how to break it to Tamsin about Ferro and introduce them to each other, but they knew it couldn't go bad.

After all they would be reunited and once Ferro regains her memories they'd be together again.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been three weeks since Lauren said yes to Felice's proposal and the barbeque was now in a couple of days. The nymph was getting everything prepared and ready with Bo and little Ferro's help. With that being the same day Tamsin coming back, she wanted everything to be perfect and prayed to the Gods above that it would stay sunny.

"I think that's everything," said Lauren while she stopped abrubtly to take a look at everything in the garden. "Obviously we'll cook all the frozen meat on the day. The outside table is set up and so is the barbeque, all we need is the chairs and stuff but we can do all of that on the day, I think the chairs are down in the basement..." She said mainly to herself, while Bo went inside and Ferro stood there looking up at the clouds.

"Yeah, I think that's it. Um...what now?" Lauren furrowed her brow in thought thinking of anything else that might need to be done.

"That's it" Ferro confirmed while still looking up at the sky. Lauren had noticed that the small vampire had been a little off lately. Her whole mannorisms and attitude towards everything had changed from childish to a bit more mature now. It was like a teenager was in a child's body and Ferro always seemed to be lost in thought these days, but she didn't want to pry, until now.

"Everything okay with you Ferro, you seem a bit distant today..."

"I'm okay" said the vampire, now choosing to look at her soon to be sister in-law.

"Are you sure?" Lauren walked over to Ferro and knelt down to be at the same height. "If there's anything playing on your mind you can tell me. I'm always here for you" Lauren assured her. The nymph remembered Tamsin saying in the past that the vampire always answered her questions honestly, never sugar coating what she said and the nymph wondered if she'd be the same way now.

Ferro sighed, looking uncomfortable as she looked towards the entrance of the house as if she was debating on whether to flee or not, that's when Bo walked out into the garden and Ferro quickly looked away.

"Um...I've just been thinking about stuff" Ferro shrugged like it was no big deal.

"Stuff like what?" Lauren asked.

Ferro looked towards Bo again who also looked her way, the succubus smiled at her as she collected some rubbish and then made her way back inside. Ferro smiled to herself and then frowned. Lauren had been looking between the two and as her eyes settled back onto Ferro she figured it out.

"I like someone..." Ferro admitted, still looking away from the nymph.

Lauren didn't know how to respond and slightly dreaded the answer to what her next question would be. "Who do you like?" She asked as she smiled at the vampire, trying to encourage her to say.

"Bo" Ferro looked down, embarrassed.

Lauren, utterly speechless even though she'd known the answer, was taken back. Ferro was crushing on the succubus. Lauren stood up and looked down at Ferro. "Right, well, Bo's nice so...I can understand why you have a crush on her" she smiled again.

Ferro looked up and smiled up at the nymph, glad that she was being cool with it and not freaking out. Lauren on the other hand felt like she was in the twilight zone. Ferro would never look at Bo in that way in a million years., but having a crush wasn't a bad thing and she knew that. Ferro's going through her rebirth now and Bo always looked after her when they asked her to...it makes sense for her to have a little a crush.

Ferro hugged the nymph and smiled brightly before she ran inside the house to find the succubus.

* * *

"Just a crush" Lauren told herself as she cleared away the rest of the rubbish outside and headed into the kitchen to make coffee.

"What!"

It was late in the evening, Ferro and the succubus were in her room while Lauren and Felice were down in the kitchen talking. The nymph told Felice about the vampire's crush towards Bo, and the valkyrie wasn't too happy about it.

"Lauren, she can't crush on her," she sighed. "I like Bo, but she's a bloody sex demon!" Felice hissed while she raised her brow.

"There's no need to overreact. It not a big deal, it's just a crush" Lauren assured her.

"Who's overreacting? I'm not overreacting!" Felice exclaimed.

"It's no big deal, it's probably just a phase. It's kind of cute" Lauren smiled awkwardly, trying to make Felice see it was nothing to worry about.

"_Cute... _you think it's cute? Lauren, she's practically bonded with Tamsin, you remember her right?" Felice raised her voice slightly, frustrated and scared by the idea of Bo and Ferro getting together. _Tamsin would be crushed._

"Yes, cute. Ferro's just a _child_, 2 months old to be exact. I was taken of guard at first, but it's obviously a phase. Just relax" said Lauren as she was beginning to regret even telling the valkyrie, she was totally overreacting about this.

"Okay, I'll relax. She's just a kid...it's just a phase, it isn't like they'll end up together or anything" the valkyrie convinced herself but was still skeptical about it.

"Exactly" Lauren agreed, hoping that was all it would be. A phase.

* * *

"You beat me again" Bo and the vampire had been playing Mario Cart for over an hour now. Looking at Ferro beside her the succubus noticed that she had been kind of quiet during her time at the house.

"Everything okay with you?" Bo asked, she had become close with Ferro. Bo was lonely and her only joy these days was looking after the little vampire. "You've been quiet today, that's not like you" said Bo, filled with concern.

"I'm okay, just been thinking a lot" said Ferro as she furrowed her brow and looked at Bo.

"Oh yeah, about what exactly?" Bo asked, eager to find out what was on the little vamps mind at such a young age.

"Love"

"Love? Ferro, you're just a kid, you shouldn't be thinking about love at your age. You should be thinking about climbing trees and water fights and stuff" Bo chuckled.

"I guess so, but I've been feeling empty" the vampire said quietly.

"Empty how?" Bo asked concerned. No child should feel this way, especially Ferro. Yeah, she wasn't like any normal child, but everyone around her loved her very much and she knew that.

"Like a part of me...is missing," Ferro sighed deeply as she furrowed her brow. "It makes me sad and I don't like it" said Ferro, looking really upset.

_Tamsin_, the succubus thought. "Well, I'm sure that feeling of emptiness won't last long. It will disappear soon and you'll be happy again" Bo smiled.

"You make me happy" said Ferro, her eyes lighting up and now grinning towards the succubus as she gave her a hug.

"You make me happy too, we're best buds remember?" It kind of sounds pathetic, but this was the only time Ferro actually seemed to enjoy being around her, never really getting her chance with the vampire in her last life, and it felt nice to have a second chance even if it was just as close friends.

"Right, it's getting late and I better get going. You get ready for bed, I'll see you at the barbeque" said Bo as she kissed the little vamp on the forehead before leaving.

The succubus made her way downstairs and saw Lauren sitting in the living room. As she walkied in the nymph looked up and gave the succubus a small smile.

"How's Ferro?" Lauren asked.

"She's good, she's just getting ready for bed now. It's getting late so I better get going. I uh... just wanted to tell you something." Bo hesitated.

"What's up?"

"Ferro opened up about something..."

"Opened up about what?"

"She's been thinking about love. Like, what child thinks about love at that age?" Eyebrows furrowed, Bo sat beside Lauren. "Ferro's been feeling empty lately, like a part of her is missing. Those were her exact words" Bo said worriedly.

"It's strange for her to feel like that, but then again, it is Ferro and it's clear that the part of her missing is Tamsin. It is upsetting though, she's just a child, she shouldn't be feeling like this now" Lauren frowned.

"Yeah, straight away I thought of Tamsin, but... I don't know"

"Well, at least she opened up about how she was feeling. If she continues to open up like thos then all we can do is just be there for her" Lauren said.

"Yeah..."

"Bo, how have _you_ been lately?" The nymph noticed that Bo had taken a shine to little Ferro and whenever they weren't together she'd seem a little down.

"I've been good, I'm starting to get control of my feeding again and well Ferro pretty much makes my days better so..." Bo admitted sheepishly.

"I've noticed," Lauren smiled warmly at her. "There's something you should know though, I spoke to Ferro earlier...turns out she has a crush on you" Lauren informed her.

"She does?" The succubus was surprised, but then smiled. "Well, that's flattering, especially with the fact that Ferro was never really interested in me in college"

"That's because she's destined for Tamsin, I'm sure if she met you first she'd of been interested"

"Yeah I guess so. Anyway, I better go it's really late now. I'll see you at the barbeque" Bo smiled.

"Bye Bo" As the succubus left the house Lauren made her way into the kicthen where she saw Felice downing a bottle a beer. The nymph rolled her eyes and chuckled,causing the valkyire to give her a side look. Felice looked at her for a moment and then left the kitchen.

Lauren had a feeling she was annoyed at her, but didn't understand why. Instead of confronting her about it tonight, she decided to go to bed and confront her the next day.

* * *

The next day Ferro slowly opened her eyes. Looking at the time it was 3 in the afternoon. _Is that the time? Why didn't anyone wake me! _Getting out of bed she quickly stood up, earning herself a head rush, and slowly walked towards the bathroom. Looking down into the sink she noticed it was lower than usual and now up to her waist. _Did the sink shrink? _She rinsed her face and brushed her teeth and made her way back into her room.

_Holy crap! _Standing infront of her bedroom mirror she saw someone else standing there. They had dreadlocks just like hers and golden eyes just like hers. They looked exactly like her, but older. "Lauren!" Ferro yelled. "Lauren, what the hell's going on?!"

Hearing her name being called out from her and Felice's bedroom, the nymph rushed into Ferro's room and stopped abruptly at the sight.

"Oh my..." Was all Lauren could say as she looked at the now grown Ferro standing in front of her, in pyjamas that looked way too small on her now grown body. _Atleast she's no longer a child, physically anyway._

Ferro turned to look at her, shocked out of her mind and utterly confused. "Laur, what's just happened?"

"You've... grown up" Lauren smiled at her.

Ferro walked across her room to sit on her bed. "We really do need to go shopping for new clothes now" Ferro gave the nymph a small smile.

"Nuh uh...we bought you enough the last time we went shopping. Most of your clothes are your size now so that's a no. Me and Felice are ready so get cleaned up a dressed and we'll meet you downstairs" said Lauren before she rushed to find Felice and tell her the good news.

* * *

**A/N: Hope this chapter was okay for you guys, feel free to let me know what you guys think and what you'd might possibly like to see happen next. Have a blessed day :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Lauren rushed her way downstairs ashe saw the valkyrie enter the garden. The valkyrie had sat outside by the pool. Sitting down beside the valkyrie she looked at her and smiled. "Guess what?" Lauren grinned uncontrollably.

"What?" Felice raised an eyebrow.

"She's grown up!" Lauren exploded with excitement.

"Thank the Gods," the valkyrie sighed with relief. "Now she can fit into those bloody clothes and hopefully soon her memories will come back" Felice smiled to herself.

"Tamsin comes back tomorrow...things are looking up" Lauren let out a relieved sigh.

"Not everything," the valkyrie sighed. "You told Bo" Felice said, more of a statement than a question.

Lauren realized then why the valkyrie was so annoyed with her all night, she over heard her and Bo's conversation. "I think it's best that she knows. Maybe it would help her feel better about herself..."

"Help who? Bo?" Felice asked confused.

"Yes, Bo. It's obvious she's been feeling lonely lately and well...she hasn't dated since that Ryan guy a few years ago, who was a jerk may I add" Lauren rolled her eyes.

"Lauren, I didn't care as much as I made out about this last night, until now," The nymph found that hard to believe. "Ferro's matured and grown now...well physically, but she has the mentality of a teenager and when Ferro was a teenager...well I hate to say it but, she was a total hoe, she slept with every girl in sight" Felice sighed, shaking her head.

Lauren chuckled. "That was then. This is now, all of us have practically raised her-"

"You don't get it" Felice interrupted. "In her teenage state her blood lust was out of control, I'm just scared it will happen again and she'll do something she will regret once her memories come back..." Felice worried.

"Like I said, we raised her in this life and I'm sure if she was to feel like that again she would either come and speak to either you or me. Plus, nothing's going to happen between her and Bo, she wouldn't do that to Tamsin...she wouldn't make a move on Ferro" Lauren was certain.

"You're right, I can't help but worry. I just can't wait until Tamsin gets here and her and Ferro are together again, but it's not like they will get together as soon as they meet. It'll take time. Tamsin needs to keep her cool"

"I know, everything will be fine. I'm sure of it" said Lauren as she rested her head on the Valkyrie's shoulder.

* * *

"You look good" Kenzi had popped round with Alexis as soon as they found out Ferro had grown. Bo was busy working on a case with Dyson and so couldn't see her until tomorrow at the barbeque.

Kenzi and Alexis were in the vampire's room helping her pick out clothes to wear for tomorrow, both of them wanting her to look her best for when her and Tamsin meet. Ferro put on a navy blue shirt with a black waist coat, a pair of black jeans, that weren't too skinny and a pair of blue converse.

"Wear the blue belt too, so that you're color coordinated" said Alexis knowing how much Ferro needed to have colour coordination.

"Yeah, well I guess this is my outfit for tomorrow" Ferro smiled to herself before changing back in more laid back clothes.

"Now that that's out of the way, me and you need to talk leech" said Kenzi as she gave Alexis a look to leave.

"I'll be downstairs helping Lauren" Alexis quickly got up and left the vampire's room.

Ferro went over and hung up a few clothes in her closet. "What you wanna talk about?" She asked as she made her way to sit on her bed beside the brunette.

"You have a thing for Bo don't you?" Kenzi got straight to the point.

"How did you know that?" The vampire raised her brow.

"It's obvious," Kenzi noticed this back when Ferro was younger and had a fight with those teenage boys. It was obvious to her, but oblivious to Bo, until the succubus mentioned that Lauren told her about it last night. "We've practically raised you in this life time leech, we know you a lot more now" said Kenzi.

"So, what is it that you wanna talk about?" Ferro asked, not understanding where this was even going.

"Bo's a succubus, so it wouldn't work out...she's hurt people in the past, like Dyson and Lauren...even Tamsin, who you're going to meet tomorrow," _And who you're bonded with_. Kenzi thought to herself.

"Bo hurt them pretty bad because she can't stay committed, so just keep your options open, okay?" Kenzi looked at Ferro and saw that the vampire took in everything she said.

"Okay..." Feeling uncomfortable, the vampire got up to hang the rest of her clothes for her to wear for tomorrow.

"Okay," Kenzi stood up. "Now let's go help everyone downstairs" they both made their way down into the kitchen and helped prepare the food for tomorrow.

* * *

Hours had passed and it was just after 10 at night. Ferro was home alone while Lauren and Felice went to the Dal for a few drinks with everyone. Bo called it a night and left the bar early.

Back at Felice and Lauren's family home, Ferro was on the PlayStation playing the Sims when she heard the doorbell. The vampire made her way downstairs to answer the door and saw a drenched succubus at the doorway. "Ferro, you've actually grown up" the succbus smiled brightly at her. The vampire was still the same, but seeing her like this made her feel something, she just couldn't catch why.

"Damn succubus, you're soaking wet" shaking her head, she let the succubus in and quickly went to go get some towels from the draws inside the bathroom while Bo made her way to the vampire's bedroom.

Entering her room she handed Bo the towels and sat down while she dried her hair. "Thanks" said Bo. "It started raining pretty hard as I got out of the car, perfect timing right?" Bo giggled.

"Absolutely perfect" Ferro smiled as she stared at the succubus in awe. Even when she was soaking wet, hair drenched in wet curls, the vampire thought she was beautiful. Ferro thought about what Kenzi had said earlier that day and knew she was probably right about the succubus, but couldn't help but think there was a chance. Everyone knew her more than she did, but growing up with Bo as her babysitter and looking out for her made the vampire develop feelings for the brunette, plus she couldn't help but think that there was no harm in having fun.

"So what brings you here at this time?" Ferro smirked.

"I didn't get to see you earlier today after hearing you'd grown, so I figured I'd make a quick stop..." Bo gave the vampire a small smile as she just finished damping her hair and placed the towels into the laundry basket.

They were both silent for a while, looking at each other, the sexual tension obvious between the two of them. The vampire stood up and walked towards Bo. "Well, you've seen me... what now?" she asked.

The succubus couldn't think of what to say, she hadn't planned ahead after that, not expecting to feel such sexual tension between the two of them now. Bo just shrugged a shoulder as she continued to look in Ferro's eyes. The vampire put an arm around Bo's waist and pulled her close towards her. The succubus felt a little short out of breath and couldn't help bit smirk. Eyes turning from brown to blue, filled with lust and sexual desire, she leaned in for a kiss.

The kiss was hard, passionate and filled with nothing else but pure lust. They both cared for each other, which made the kiss more passionate and intimate. Ferro knew it could be nothing more than this and Bo knew it _should_ be nothing at all, except a friendship, but with the vampire having instigating it, she just couldn't help but give in.

Ferro picked the succubus up by her thighs and threw her on the bed. Bo licked her lips and smiled as Ferro climbed on top of her, leaned towards her and kissed her down her neck. The succubus wanted to taste her chi so badly, suddenly feeling hungry. As she lifted Ferro's head up she kissed her again passionately and slowly sucked some chi from the vampire.

It was nothing she had ever experienced or tasted before, it was sweet and exotic. The succubus stopped and pulled Ferro to her neck again, wanting and expecting kisses, but Ferro needed to feed too. Sinking her teeth into her neck, she slowly sucked Bo's blood, causing the succubus to fling her head back as she moaned the vampire's name.

"Ferro... Fuck" the succubus gasped.

Hearing the succubus gasp and moan turned Ferro on, both ripping each other's clothes off and spending the rest of the night having hot, dirty, passionate sex.

* * *

The next morning Lauren woke up. It was 12 in the afternoon and she could feel a headache coming on. Not getting in till this morning around 5, Felice was still asleep and she tried shaking her awake.

"Felice wake up, we need to get ready before everyone gets here, and Tamsin will be here soon. Get up!" The valkyrie murmured something that Lauren couldn't make out, she got up and pulled the covers off the bed. This didn't bother the valkyrie as she still laid there comfortably. The nymph got annoyed and decided to tickle her feet causing Felice to groan and kick the air a few times, but still didn't budge. So then Lauren grabbed her foot and pulled the valkyrie off the bed, her head banged against the ground and she instantly woke up.

"Lauren, what the hell!" Felice yelled, now awake and alert.

"I tried waking you but you wouldn't budge" Lauren said nonchalantly as she walked around the room to pick up her towel from the radiator.

"So you pull me out of bed and try to give me brain damage?" The valkyrie asked as she stood up rubbing her head.

"Yep" Lauren quipped as she made her way to the bathroom.

"Charming" Felice muttered as she followed the nymph hoping to have a quicky in the shower despite the abuse.

* * *

An hour later and everyone had arrived at the house, all hanging out in the back yard. Hale and Felix were based at the barbeque putting on the burgers and sausages. Dyson and Felice were sat beside the pool and Lauren had just come into the garden with Kenzi and Alexis behind her, while she brought out the napkins.

"Where's Ferro?" Alexis asked as she scanned the garden looking for the vampire.

"Probably still in bed, I thought I'd let her have a good rest, y'know before Tamsin gets here" said Lauren excitedly as she placed the napkins on the outside table next to the plastic forks and knives. "Where's Bo?" She asked.

"I have no idea, she wasn't in her room this morning so I figured she'd be here already, but I guess not..." Kenzi furrowed her brow.

"I'm gonna go and wake up Ferro. Tamsin will be here any minute now" said Lauren as she made her way back inside.

Lauren was just about to head upstairs until the doorbell rang, walking towards the door and answering it, she saw Tamsin. The valkyrie was wearing the red leather jacket she had since college, with a black tank top underneath and blue jeans with black boots.

"Hey" Tamsin gave the nymph a small smile.

"Tamsin!" Lauren sqeaked with excitement. She hugged the taller blonde and then stepped back a little to take a good look at her. "You look well" she smiled warmly at her.

Tamsin smiled back. "As do you," the valkyrie walked in and looked around. "So this is where you live now, with Felice?" The valkyrie asked, nodding her head in approvement.

"Yeah, most of my stuff is pretty much here now. Her mother bought it for when she came over and then left it for Felice to use as a family home. It's perfect actually" Lauren smiled as she looked around her home.

"It is," the valkyrie agreed. "Is everybody here already?" She asked.

"They're all in the back, but before we go out there I wanted to talk to you first," Lauren took the Valkyrie's hand and guided her to the kitchen. They sat at the island and Lauren took a deep breath. "Tamsin... Ferro isn't dead..." Lauren took a good look at the valkyrie, she saw that even though she was happy to finally be home, you could still see that she was grieving and the nymph was happy to be telling her the good news.

"What?" Tamsin raised her brow thinking her best friend had gone crazy.

"It turns out that Ferro's part valkyrie and a couple of months ago she was reborn. I was surprised about it at first, I mean when I saw baby Ferro in Felice's arms I instantly thought it was her kid!" Lauren exclaimed as she gave out a small nervous laugh. "But it was Ferro..." Lauren trailed off, letting this sink in to the valkyrie's head.

"Ferro's alive..." A few tears left the valkyrie's eyes and then she smiled. "Is she here? Is she outside?" Tamsin asked as she quickly stood up.

"Tamsin, she's grown up but she hasn't gotten her memories back yet. She doesn't remember you, but she knows she's meeting you today..."

"Right, yeah...a valkyrie thing," Tamsin remembered. "Well, I guess that means I have to keep my cool around her"

"I was just about to wake her up, you go in the back and catch up with everyone else while I go get her" Lauren smiled as she urged the valkyrie into the back, and rushed upstairs to wake up the vamp.

* * *

"Tamsin!" Kenzi yelled with excitment as she ran towards the blonde and gave her a huge hug. The valkyrie couldn't help but chuckle and hug her back. "Hey, short stack"

"I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you too Kenz, all of you. I just needed to keep busy, y'know?" Kenzi let go of her and looked in the valkyrie's eyes, it was clear she had been grieving for all these years. "I know, Tammy. We all understand. Has Lauren told you the good news?" Kenzi asked.

"Yes, and I'm nervous. What if she doesn't like me now?" Tamsin fretted.

"Of course she'll like you, you're smoking hot!" Said Alexis as she made her way over to hug the valkyrie, as did everyone else.

"Yeah," said Dyson. "She loves you Tamsin, but just look at this as a second chance. A way to get to know her all over again and even better"

"She has changed though, I mean she's still the same typical Ferro, but with Lauren and Felice raising her in this life there's a slightly more softer side to her" said Felix.

"She's grown physically but mentally she still thinks like a typical teen. It should be an interesting meeting" Hale chuckled.

"It's kind of disappointing that I missed her rebirth, it would of been nice of you Felice to have told me" As Tamsin listened to everyone she noticed Felice kept a little distance from the youger valkyrie.

"I wanted to tell you before all of this, but it's better this way Tamsin" Felice told her, feeling guilty.

"Well, it's done now. I don't hate you, I'm too nervous" said Tamsin.

"Don't be! Just think of her as a typical teenager, you'll be fine!" Said Kenzi as she dragged the valkyrie over to sit by the pool.

* * *

The nymph happily made her way to Ferro's room and walked straight in forgetting to knock. She saw that Ferro was under the covers and rolled her eyes, she made her way towards the bed and prodded the vampire. Hearing a groan but seeing no movement she pulled the covers and saw that vampire wasn't there, but someone else.

"Bo?!"

* * *

**A/N: Well, this should be interesting! Feel free to let me know what you think and what you might like to see happen next. Haven't had the chance to write this past week so I have a little writers block.**


	5. Chapter 5

After hearing her name being yelled out, the succubus was woken up instantly. As she slowly sat up in the bed she looked to her right and saw Lauren stood there, eyes popped out of her head with shock which then led to anger. That was the first time Bo had ever seen the nymph this mad, and she could honestly say she was scared for her life right now. "Lauren..." The succubus gulped and pulled the duvet to cover up her naked body.

"Bo...what the hell?!" Lauren was fuming. It was just yesterday that she told her fiancé that Bo wouldn't do anything with Ferro, that she would never do something that could destroy her best friend. "I'm so s-" Bo started to say.

"What's going on?" Ferro interrupted as she came back from having a shower and was in nothing but a sports bra and boxers.

"I could ask you the same question..." Lauren chose not to show her anger in front of the vampire incase she let anything slip out before her memories came intact.

"Well...as you can see Bo slept over last night, no biggie" Ferro smirked.

"Ferro," Lauren turned to look at the vampire. "She's naked in your bed, which means this wasn't some sort of ordinary sleep over," Lauren sighed and continued. "Tamsin," Lauren looked directly at the succubus. "...has just arrived. So I suggest you get ready and come into the back yard with everyone else. Do not speak of this to anyone" Lauren told them both. The succubus nodded in understanding feeling nothing but guilt, while Ferro just raised her brow in utter confusion, but agreed to not speak a word of it.

"Okay, I'll see you two downstairs shortly. Oh...and don't walk out together" she told them just before she left Ferro's room.

Lauren walked down the stairs and went straight towards the living room. As she collapsed onto the couch and put her feet up to rest on the coffee table, she let out a heavy sigh. The nymph didn't know how to go about this, she sort of wished it was someone else who walked in and found Bo there. She knew Felice had to be told about this but she was just scared her wife-to-be would murder the succubus.

Hearing footsteps out in the hall she quickly looked up to see Felice and Kenzi walk in. "There you are hotpants, where you been?" Kenzi asked as Felice sat down beside the blonde.

"I went to wake Ferro up, she'll be down soon" Lauren sighed.

"Right well, Tamsin can't wait to meet her," said Felice. "The big strong valkyrie is actually nervous" she chuckled.

"Can't blame her" said Kenzi as she chuckled along with the older valkyrie.

Right at that moment they heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Ferro had jogged down with Bo not far behind, fixing her hair. Kenzi noticed that the succubus wore the exact same clothes last night and saw the look on her face, when the succubus saw them looking her way, turn red. Felice knew something wasn't quite right and when she looked towards her fiancé, who was staring daggers at Bo, she figured it out.

"Hey," said Ferro as she smiled. "Everyone outside?"

"Seeing as it's a barbeque, yes. Everyone is outside" Felice said with a harsh tone and frowned at her little sister as Ferro walked towards the back door, feeling uncomfortable under her sister's stare.

"Wait for me!" Said Kenzi as she quickly looked towards Bo and shook her head slightly before making her way to catch up with the vampire.

"I'm just gonna-" Bo started to say as she was about to leave.

"Bo...sit down" Felice instructed. Lauren looked towards her and saw venom in her eyes and decided she should stay, just in case her valkyrie did try to harm Bo.

"I'm okay standing up" Bo said nervously.

"Fair enough," said Felice as she chose to stand up too. "What the fuck are you playing at succubus?!" She asked as she walked towards Bo and stared her down.

* * *

Kenzi and Ferro entered the garden and went straight over to the barbeque where Felix had been with a blonde the female twin hadn't recognized. The blonde had been laughing at what Felix had just said and thought she had the most amazing smile, right at that moment, Ferro felt something within her, a familiar feeling, a warm sensation in her heart.

As the vampire reached them, Tamsin looked up and saw her looking right at her. _Fuck!_ Tamsin thought, finding it hard not to smile towards the vampire like an idiot. _Be cool!_

"Hey, you must be Tamsin" Ferro smiled at her as she held out her hand to shake the Valkyrie's.

"And you must be Ferro" Tamsin smiled brightly as they shook hands, she was nervous as hell.

Felix and Kenzi looked at the the valkyrie, surprised she was keeping her cool and was proud of her. They both saw the spark in the vampire's eyes as the two of them coninued to shake hands like idiots. "Uh...sorry" said Ferro when she realised, causing her and Tamsin to smile and laugh at each other.

"Let's go get our grub on" said Kenzi as she pushed both Tamsin and Ferro aside and made her way over to Felix for some food.

* * *

"Felice, I swear it just happened" the older valkyrie had Bo cornered as she interrogated her. Bo tried to reason with the valkyire, but failed miserably. Lauren quickly stood up and pulled Felice back from the succbus, scared that she'd harm her.

"You just couldn't help yourself could you? You saw the chance and took it without even thinking about Tamsin!" Felice yelled.

"Ferro instigated it, and I like her. I always have"

"You only like her because she was someone you could never have Bo. Back in college you were jealous of Tamsin, because Ferro chose her over you and then they bonded," Lauren sighed. "They're practically soul mates Bo! And still, you chose to cross that line. What is wrong with you?" Lauren was disappointed in Bo, she never thought the succubus could stoop this low and do something like this to Tamsin.

"You haven't changed at all," Lauren continued. "I thought that with the whole Ryan situation you'd realise what it was like to be betrayed. Clearly you haven't learned a damn thing"

"Lauren, please," Bo pleaded. "I didn't plan this, it just happened. It won't happen again"

"Damn right it won't," said Felice. "With it being Tamsin's day today I'll allow you to stay for the rest of the barbeque, but after tonight...keep your distance from Ferro. I don't care if she contacts you or visits you at the shack, keep away from her" Leaving it at that Felice stormed off and went back into the garden.

Lauren sighed as she looked towards Bo. "Will you ever change Bo?" she said as she followed behind Felice.

Bo stood there and felt horrible knowing what she did was wrong, if Tamsin knew she had crossed the line like that she'd be crushed and then probably kill her. The succubus couldn't face going out there, she wouldn't be able to look the valkyrie in the face and act like everything was fine. It wasn't fair on her. Therefore the succubus chose to leave.

* * *

A couple of hours had passed and Ferro wondered where the succubus had gone. It wasn't like Bo to miss out on something like this. "Hey Bo, where are you? You're missing out on all the food and booze..." Felice overhead the voicemail Ferro left as she made her way over to her.

"She's not coming back Ferro, so just try to enjoy the rest of today"

"What did you say to her?" Ferro narrowed her eyes towards her big sister. "What's the issue here? Am I not allowed to be happy, am I not allowed to have a little bit of fun?!" Ferro yelled, causing the whole gang to look their way.

Felice took a deep breath, trying hard not to lose her temper and spoke calmly. "Ferro, we'll talk about this later, just shut up and have fun at this fucking barbeque" she hissed.

"You're not my mom, Felice. Fuck this!" Ferro made her way to leave.

"Ferro wait!" Lauren called out.

"I'm sorry Laur," Ferro looked back towards the nymph. "But I'm sick of her shit. So I slept with Bo, what's the big fuckig deal?!" Leaving it at that the vampire stormed off.

Everyone was quiet and in shock. Lauren let out a sigh and looked towards her best friend. Tamsin's heart sank and she felt betrayed, she knew Ferro had no memory of her past, had no memory of them, but it still hurt her. The person she was mainly hurt by though, was Bo. The succubus betrayed her, betrayed their friendship.

"Tammy?" Kenzi spoke after the long silence.

"I'm fine Kenz"

"What the fuck is wrong with Bo?!" Alexis yelled. "Why does she always mess up, all the fucking time!"

"Where is Bo?" Tamsin asked nonchalantly.

"After I spoke to her I did say she could stay, but obviously she was too ashamed" said Felice.

"I told Ferro not to go there" Kenzi shook her head.

"It's no big deal guys, Ferro's young. She told me about her past back when she was a teenager, she likes to have fun. Yeah, the fact that it was Bo hurts, but what's done is done. I just need to talk to Bo" said Tamsin, calmly. No one knew how to respond. They found it weird how Tamsin was being so calm about this, but they were also relieved, as much as Bo has messed up they didn't want any harm to come to her and if this was 20 years ago, they're pretty sure Tamsin would of kicked the shit out of the succubus.

"How can you be so calm right now?" Alexis asked.

"Because," said Tamsin. "We can't risk letting anything slip about me and Ferro being bonded, she needs to remember on her own. That's the way it is" Tamsin gave everyone a small smile. "I'm pretty tired now, Lauren can you show me to the guest room?"

"Yeah" said Lauren as she walked over to her and linked arms, guiding her back inside to her room.

* * *

**An hour later**

"Has everyone left?" Lauren asked as she made her way into the living room and sat beside Felice.

"Yeah. After Ferro blurted out that she slept with Bo it kind of ruined everyone's mood," she sighed. "How's Tamsin?" Felice asked.

"Hurt. Badly. She was putting on a front earlier, although what she said was true, it doesn't change the fact that she's heart broken. She doesn't blame Ferro though, but I'm just worried..."

"About?"

Lauren took her time to answer her. "I have a feeling Ferro will mature completely soon," she sighed. "But what if she never gets her memories back? Tamsin told me earlier how she could gradually feel the bond emerge again after their meet. Felice, what if Ferro never remembers and Tamsin will have to live with the bond only working on her part?"

"Wow, I never even thought of that being a possibility...but with being a valkyrie, I can't see that happening. She will get her memories back, it's just gonna take time" Felice was assured her.

"Well, with Tamsin being here now, it should help trigger something. We just have to wait"

"Wait _impatiently_" said Felice.

* * *

Although it was sunny earlier that day, it was now raining hard all night, which didn't work out in Ferro's favour. The young vampire had walked all over town looking for Bo, who hadn't returned back at the clubhouse. Ferro needed to know what the big deal was, and the only person who she could ask was the succubus. The vampire was utterly confused by the situation. Did her and Bo date in her last life and things got messy? Was she one of those on the list of people the succubus hurt? Is she the reason she died? All the possibilites dwelled on her mind and it irritated her.

After another hour of searching all the places the succubus could have been, she managed to find her way back to the shack, not wanting to go back home. She stood there in front of the door, debating on whether she should knock or just wander off somewhere.

Motioning her hand to knock on the door, she stopped midway, hearing a heart beat. Turning around she saw the blonde from the barbeque. _Tamsin? Yeah, Tamsin. _"Let me guess, Felice sent you to look for me?" Ferro rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"No, actually, I came here to talk to Bo"

Ferro noticed the blonde's tone seemed to be off and she looked pretty pissed off. "Are you her ex or something? Is that why everyone is making a big deal about this?" The vampire asked, suddenly feeling a little insecure about herself. Tamsin was smoking hot, why would Bo ruin her things with her and get with me.

Tamsin fought hard not to laugh, but gave the vampire a small smile, she'd forgotten for a moment that Ferro was going through her rebirth and seeing her like this, it was kind of cute. "No. We dated in college, but I've moved on now" was all Tamsin said.

"So what the hell's going on? So we had sex, what's the big deal? And don't even bother give me that whole 'she's a succubus' crap. I get that" Ferro sighed deeply as she rested her back against the door to the shack.

"Felice is just...looking out for you, that's all. Bo isn't the best of people to get with, especially at your age...you're still technically a teenager right?"

"Yeah? So?"

"So... Enjoy it and stop dwelling on it. Felice raised you along with Lauren, they're just looking out for you"

Ferro sighed, but took in what the blonde said. "Okay..."

"You staying here or shall I drop you back home?" Tamsin asked, she went over to the shack totally pissed off, but speaking to Ferro made her realize there was no point in getting angry. The valkyrie would just have to win her heart again, it was easier the first time, but that was because they had an instant connection. Now she had to build that connection from scratch. Tamsin was up to the challenge.

Ferro looked towards the shack for a few moments then back towards Tamsin "I wanna go home" she sighed, and they both went and got into Tamsin's truck and made their way home.

It was a long drive back to the family home, which Ferro realized as soon they parked in the drive. Tamsin figured she'd drive around for awhile, knowing that the vampire probably didn't want to get back too soon. As the valkyire turned off the ignition, she noticed Ferro made no hurry to get out of the car, so she too decided to stay put.

Tamsin couldn't help but look at the vampire, she was obviously troubled, you could see it in her features. Her eyes were slightly narrowed, like she was thinking really hard and they looked really sad too. Tamsin hated that. "Are you okay?" She asked, suddenly feeling upset herself. Like she could feel Ferro's pain and confusion.

Ferro turned her head to look at her, she looked right into her eyes and there it was again, that familiar feeling. The vampire felt a sudden head rush and then took a deep breath. "Did I know you in my last life?" Ferro asked, not even bothering to answer the blonde's question.

"Yeah, you did," Tamsin gave her a small smile. "We were close"

"Close how?" Ferro asked, she knew Tamsin probably wasn't allowed to say anything, but she had to ask. The valkyrie took a moment to answer. "Just close"

Ferro rolled her eyes and sighed. "You guys really can't tell me anything can you?"

"No. But don't worry, you'll get your memories back soon. Now come on, get your ass back in there" said Tamsin, making Ferro chuckle as she made her way inside.

"There you are!" As soon as the vampire walked through the door, Lauren came out of nowhere and tackled her with a hug. "I was worried sick! Don't run off like that again, you understand me?!" Lauren let her go to smack her across the head and then hugged her again, this time more tightly.

"I'm sorry moms" Ferro murmured into Lauren's shoulder. Hearing the young vampire call her moms brought a tear to her eye and made her smile. "Well, you're safe and sound so I'll let you off this time"

"I'm going to my room now..." Ferro made her way upstairs, but then stopped to look back at Lauren. "Did I ever tell you that I love you?" She asked.

Lauren was taken back by the question and just shook her head 'no'. "Well," said Ferro. "I do. I'm glad you're my soon to be sister in-law" Ferro smiled and made her way to her room.

"What was that about?" Felice asked as she made her way out of the living room, having heard the whole conversation.

"I have no clue, but she doesn't seem angry anymore, thank the Gods" said Lauren.

"Did you say something to her?" Felice asked the blonde valkyrie.

"We just had an little ordinary chat, that's all," Tamsin smiled and patted Felice on the back. "I'm off to bed, it's been a long day" leaving it at that, Tamsin made her way to the guest room.

"Come on you," said Lauren sleepily. "We need sleep too, especially after today" the nymph took Felice's hand and pulled her up the stairs to their master bedroom.

* * *

**A/N: Just like to thank you guya for reading this, I didn't expect to have so much support. So again, thank you! Feel free to let me know what you guys think! All feedback and ideas are welcome :) (sorry for any misspellings!)**


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning was a surprising one. Ferro had woken up first and made breakfast for both Lauren and Tamsin. When the two blondes arrived in the kitchen and looked towards the island, there were plates filled with scambled eggs, cripsy bacon, sausages, waffles, pancakes with golden syrup, a jug of freshly made orange juice and two empty plates waiting for them. The vampire wanted to do something nice for Lauren and their guest. She wanted to show that she appreciated everything the nypmh had done for her, for raising her and putting up with her shit.

"Ferro, you did all this?" Asked Lauren, bewildered by the sight of the vampire as she placed two plates out for them. Ferro just smiled as she got herself a plate.

"Is there a plate for Felice?" Lauren asked.

"I guess she can get herself a plate when she comes in" Ferro replied nonchalantly.

Lauren just shook her head while Tamsin gladly made her way over and sat at the island, taking a handful of bacon and helping herself to the rest of the delicious breakfast the vampire made.

45 minutes later Felice finally arrived downstairs and made her way into the kitchen to see a few empty plates of where the bacon, scrampled eggs and pancakes used to be and just a few waffles and sausages left. "You couldn't save me any more?" Felice asked towards Lauren, assuming she cooked the breakfast.

"I didn't cook, it was Ferro"

"Yeah, Ferro cooked us breakfast, it was delicious" said Tamsin before downing the rest of her orange juice.

"Since when do you cook?" Felice asked her sister, but Ferro didn't bother to reply. The vampire rose from her seat and made her way back upstairs. Obviously still not wanting to talk to her sister. "Clearly I'm just talking to myself!" Felice yelled out after her.

"Hurry up and eat so we can get ready. We need to go over to the shack today, Kenzi says it's important" said Lauren as she furrowed her brows.

"Important? Did she say why?" Felice asked as she sat at the island and ate what was left.

"No," said Lauren. "Just that it was important and that she needs to see just us two, so Tammy I figured you'd spend the day with Ferro if that's okay with you? You don't mind?"

"Sure thing, I think I can handle it" she gave the nymh a warm smile.

* * *

"What do you mean Bo's gone?" Lauren asked the petite goth. As Alexis let them into the clubhouse, the brunette had been pacing back and forth in the living room, eyes red and puffy like she'd been crying. Alexis told them that Bo never came to the shack last night but they found a note left on the island that was written by her.

"She's gone!" The brunette yeld, fresh tears falling down her cheeks.

"Kenzi, take deep breaths okay baby," said Alexis. "The letter says that she's truely sorry about everything and something about not wanting to have to disppoint all of us anymore" Alexis informed them. Lauren had taken the letter from her and read through it a few times. The succubus didn't give them any clue of where she might be and the nymph started to worry.

"I'm sure she's fine. I did tell her to keep her distance from Ferro..." Felice said.

Kenzi turned to look at her, eyes still welling up. "Bo isn't fine. She obviously feels like shit because she slept with Ferro, feeling the need to leave and not tell me, her best friend, where she might be," Kenzi collapsed onto the couch and sighed. "Bo always tells me where she's going, always. Now we have to search for her and hope she doesn't do anything stupid"

"Baby, we'll find her, don't worry" Alexis assured her.

"No, I have every right to worry. Bo has been depressed these past few years, the only time she was truely happy was when Ferro was around. They were close, they spoke about everything, and being told that she can't contact her no more because she made one little mistake," Kenzi glared towards Felice. "She felt pure shame. Now she's gone"

"Little mistake?" Felice narrowed her eyes. "She slept with Tamsin's soul mate"

"Ferro has no memories of Tamsin!" The brunette rose from her seat. "She doesn't even know who she is, she grew up in this life with close friends like Bo. So she developed feelings, it happens! Tamsin's dealing with it and is showing understanding, why can't you?!"

Felice took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down. Lauren and Alexis couldn't help but just watch and listen to the two of them, knowing that Kenzi had a point. "Bo isn't good for Ferro. It's as simple as that"

Kenzi narrowed her eyes. "Whatever, it's your fault she's gone, therefore you're going to find her and bring her back here"

"Hell no" said Felice as she crossed her arms like a stubborn child.

"Felice, Bo has been depressed. Her feeding has only just gotten back on track and to normal, if she does something to herself... I can't even bare to think what she'd do. She needs to come home, just find her, please?" Lauren pleaded towards her fiancée.

The valkyrie looked at Lauren and nodded her head, giving in. "Fine" she said before she made her way out of the shack.

* * *

Tamsin was a little over joyed with spending time with the vampire all day. As soon as Lauren and Felice left to go to the shack, the valkyrie rushed to the bathroom and got herself cleaned up and ready and waited patiently in the living room watching TV about the weather, until Ferro was ready.

It was weird for the valkyrie, from finding the love of your life for them to die, become reborn and have them not remember you at all. If it was any other ordinary valkyrie it would be fine, she'd be used to it, but with it being Ferro, a part of her was missing still and she wondered if Ferro felt the same even though she wouldn't know what that missing feeling was exactly.

"Hey" Ferro entered the living room and collapsed on the couch next to the valkyrie, interrupting her thoughts.

"Hey, looks like it'll be just the two of us hanging out today"

"Sweet, I'm kind of in the mood for a picnic and with a couple of beers" said Ferro.

"A picnic with a couple of beers it is" the valkyrie smiled and stood up.

"Well, are you coming or what?" Tamsin said causing Ferro shake her head and smile as she followed the valkyrie out to her truck.

**2 hours and 35 minutes later**

Despite the weather man saying there would be rain and dark clouds, it was a surprisingly sunny day. Ferro directed the valkyrie to a spot she'd always go to if she was feeling down or stressed out, somewhere to clear her head. It was a 2 hour drive and Tamsin realised it was the same route towards their old college and as they arrived at the spot, it was pretty close to the lake and the cabin the vampire died in. The valkyrie found it odd that Ferro would use this spot as a place to clear her head, but in a way it made sense.

"So, you pretty much come here all the time?" Tamsin asked. They were both sat on the clean cut grass about a mile or 2 away from the cabin that was on the other side of the lake. Two full crates of Dark Belch placed by there feet and a McDonalds takeout sat inbetween them.

The first 10 minutes was quiet, which didn't bother the valkyrie, it was a comfortable silence, same goes for Ferro too. Although the vampire was feeling a little nervous around the valkyrie. Tamsin was beautiful and Ferro would be blind not to see that, but it wasn't just her beauty, it was the way Tamsin was around her, the way she spoke to her... everything about Tamsin gave her this feeling in her heart, like a puzzle fitting into place and despite the nerves she felt around the blonde, she felt a sense of calmness.

"Pretty much, if I'm not at home or at the clubhouse, I'm most likely going to be here. It's peaceful and for some reason I feel drawn to this place"

"Well, it's beautiful out here so I'm not surprised" Tamsin took a swig of her beer and looked at the vampire. She missed this, she missed being in her presence and it felt good, even if she doesn't remember the valkyrie, it felt nice to just be by her side.

"So, you and Felice worked together huh?"

"Yep, she was my mentor. Pain in the ass at first, but we're both pretty similar" Tamsin smiled.

"Felice is always a pain in the ass" Ferro smirked at the blonde.

"Are you planning on talking to her again anytime soon? You can't give her the silent treatment forever y'know.." Tamsin chuckled.

"You'd be surprised, when I was 7 I gave her the silent treatment for a whole 3 weeks because she forgot to take me out on my birthday"

"Must of been torture for her"

"We were close, so I should hope so," Ferro laughed. "I look up to her, always have. This whole thing with Bo has just really pissed me off" she sighed.

"The whole Bo situation is none of my business"

"But you understand where I'm coming from right? It's not a big deal"

"I understand, but to everyone else it may be," Tamsin sighed and took a deep breath. "I'm sure they have their reasons" she said before she downed the rest of her beer and opened another one straight after, avoiding eye contact with the vampire.

Ferro looked at her closely. "You know the reason..."

"Nuh-uh!" Tamsin murmered, getting defensive and hoping Ferro would just let it go.

"Tammy, come on!" Ferro pleaded.

The valkyrie couldn't help but notice the vampire call her one of her nicknames and it made her smile. "Why are you smiling?" Ferro raised her brow in confusion.

"No reason" Tamsin quipped before she took a bite out of her burger.

"You know what, it doesn't matter. I don't need to know" the vampire gave up, she took another bottle for herself and ate a few chips. They sat there again in silence, until a loud sound made them both jump, and thick drops of rain came crashing down on them. Thethunder and lightening was pretty sudden. They quickly picked up all their food and drinks and rushed back to the truck.

"Here's me thinking the weather guy was wrong" Tamsin sighed.

"I guess we can go for a drive?" Ferro wasn't ready to go home yet, and with it only being 5 o' clock in the evening, the still had the day to hang out.

"Where too?"

"I know another spot, just drive and I'll show you the way, but you can't tell anyone about this place, okay?" Ferro asked her, eyes pleading like a child.

"Okay" Tamsin agreed, secretly happy that the vampire would show her this other spot that nobody else seemed to know about.

* * *

Another two hour drive of Ferro directed the valkyrie and they pulled up to her second spot. It was an abandoned building in the middle of no where, the whole place looked deserted and the grass hasgrown about 4ft high. "Follow me" said Ferro, as she made her way out of the truck. The valkyrie got out and looked at the building, it was huge. It looked like it used to be some kind of factory, that was also possibly an old school years ago before she was even born.

The vampire walked round to the right side of the building and climbed through a broken window to get inside and Tamsin followed suit. Inside was empty, which made the place look even bigger inside than it did on the outside. "You could fit about three football pitches in here" said Tamsin, taking in al the space around her.

"I know right, I was thinking about throwing a party here, but then people would come here more often and I don't want that," Ferro chuckled. "Come on" Ferro took the valkyrie's hand and guided her up the stairs that were placed on the left side of the building. The vampire's touch made Tamsin's heart skip a beat and a feeling of excitement overcame her. Yeah, she was nervous and happy to be with Ferro, but excited? No, she wasn't excited. As they continued to walk up, the valkyrie realised then that she had somehow tapped into the vampire's emotions. Ferro was feeling both excited and nervous, but why? Tamsin was confused, but she was glad the vampire was in a positive mood.

Ferro was guiding her to the roof, it was her favorite spot, but she only went there when she felt she needed to. It was beautiful up there, especially to watch the sun set and the sun would be setting soon so it was the perfect time to be there. The vampire was nervous, but excited, she hadn't told anyone about this spot. But Tamsin was different. Why? Because she liked Tamsin... a lot, the vampire just didn't realise it yet. "Here it is" said Ferro.

"Wow," said Tamsin. The view was perfect. You could see the town from here and the sun was just setting. The sky was missed with beautiful colors of orange, yellow and pink, which made the clouds look like cotton candy. "It's beautiful" she smiled towards Ferro. _Just like you._

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Feel free to let me know what you think, good or bad feedback is welcome. The next chapter may take a little longer this time so I do apologize. Hope you're all having a blessed day :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry this chapter took forever! Life at the moment has been difficult and just depressing so I haven't really had the motivation for awhile. Hope you like this chapter, sorry it isn't as good as I'd like it to be for you guys and sorry for any spelling mistakes lol. Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

Tamsin and the vampire had been sat on the roof of the abandoned building for over an hour. After the sun had set they both began talking about anything and everything.

As the vampire and Tamsin talked, Ferro began told the valkyrie stories about her childhood and her family, about all the mistakes she made. Even including the stage she had gone through with her bloodlust, which Tamsin already knew about, and the valkyrie told her stories about her life too; minus the part of them two meeting and becoming bonded. During this time Tamsin realized that the vampire was remembering stuff from her past, she could tell it was all just coming to her, which brought relief to the valkyrie.

They were both glad they had the chance to spend time together like this. "I've enjoyed today, it's been... relaxing," said Ferro. "I enjoy being in your company, you're pretty cool" Ferro smiled warmly towards the valkyrie, which warmed Tamsin's heart.

"Well, I've also enjoyed today and your company. We should hang out morFeliceah, I'd like that, feel free to come her anytime... Just don't tel anyone," Ferro demanded. "Anywho, I suggest we head back home" Ferro found that spending time with someone new was refreshing, being around Tamsin was like taking an adventure, it was a new experience just being in her presence, so why not allow her to use this spot too? The vampire thought that maybe she was the missing piece to her puzzle, but that thought lasted for a split second.

"I'm surprised Lauren hasn't called to see where we are. We should definitely head back now. Plus, I think it's gonna rain again" Tamsin stood up from her spot and held out her hand to help the vampire up. They both made their way down through the abandoned building, to the truck and made their way back home.

* * *

Thick drops of rain were crashing down against the windows of the Dal and with Trick closing early for the night he decided to finish off cleaning glasses and wiping down the bar. Once he was done he made his way to his lair to see a frustrating looking succubus pacing back and forth infront of the open fire. Bo had come earlier that night drenched and soaking wet from the rain, eyes puffy and looking restless. It killed the small man to see his only grandchild stressed out like this.

"Bo, are you alright? Shall I make you some tea?" He asked, remembering back to when he was King his wife would tell him offering a hot beverage to someone feeling down can make them feel better.

"Yes, please. I think I need it" Bo said as she collapsed on the couch and sighed. A buzzing sound was heard from the coffee table. It was a message from Kenzi. The 87th one she received that day.

_Hey, wonder snatch, please come home! I'm worried. K x_

"Are you going to tell me what's bothering you? You seem really stressed and confused" said Trick as he made his way to place the kettle over the fire to heat up.

"I've messed up big time Trick. Felice is furious with me. Lauren's disappointed and Tamsin.. I don't even know how she must be feeling right now..." Bo covered her face to hide her shame.

Trick sat beside the succubus. "What did you do?"

"I slept with Ferro the night before Tamsin's arrival and Lauren found me asleep in her bed... just after Tamsin arrived..." Bo looked sheepishly towards Trick between her fingers, who gave her a disapproving look but didn't say anything except sigh.

"I know, I messed up, but Ferro came onto me.."

"That doesn't excuse the fact that you slept with her Bo, she's practically Tamsin's soulmate," he sighed. "I know it was a mistake, whether you may have wanted it to happen or not, but you can't hide forever Bo. You can stay here as long as you like, you're my grandaughter and I love you, but eventually you'll have to go back and face them" Trick advised her, before standing up to retrieve the steaming kettle and made Bo her tea.

"I know.. I know and I will, I just need time to think"

"Here, drink this and relax. The bed in the spare room is made for you. It's been a long day so I'll be in my room, if you need anything just let me know" he kissed her on the forehead and headed off to bed.

Another buzzing sound was heard from her phone. It was Kenzi again.

_You may hate me for this, but I sent Felice to look for you earlier. We're worried about you! Please, just come home. I love you BoBo! K x_

The succubus sighed and decided to text her bestie back.

_I just need time to think Kenz. I'm sorry for just leaving like that, I'll be home soon, I promise. I love you too. B x_

* * *

The next morning Lauren had woken up bright and early. The night before, the nymph fell asleep in bed reading, while she waited for Tamsin and Ferro to arrive back. She figured she'd not bother call the two so that they could bond and get to know each other better.

As she walked downstairs to make herself a coffee, walking past the living room she saw the valkyrie and young vampire snuggled together on the couch with the film Interview With The Vampire playing.

Tamsin was layed close beside the vampire, her head resting on her chest while Ferro had her arm wrapped around the valkyrie in a protective manner. Although she was rather surprised by this she couldn't help but smile. Even as strangers, just getting to know each other; the bond they have and the chemistry, it was still there. It was still obvious.

Tamsin stirred in her sleep and slowly opened her eyes. Before she could spot Lauren, the nymph quickly made her way to the kitchen still smiling.

Taking her time to adjust to her surroundings, the valkyrie slowly sat up on the couch and looked beside her to see Ferro fast asleep, her arm still around the valkyrie. Tamsin smiled to herself as she sat there and watched her sleep. The vampire looked so calm and stress free. In that moment Tamsin felt lucky to have this again. Just being in the vampire's presence. To have her alive again. It was a blessing.

"Why, hello there valkyrie" said Lauren as she made her way into the living room with two coffees in hand and a grin plastered on her face.

"Why are you so happy this morning?" Tamsin asked confused, but couldn't help but smile back.

"Oh, just seeing you two together again.. It's cute" Lauren whispered, still smiling.

"We're not together Lauren. She's sleeping with Bo remember?" Tamsin's smile faltered at the thought.

"They slept together once. That doesn't mean anything" Lauren assured her.

"Yeah well she obviously has some form of feelings for her otherwise..." Tamsin started to say, but Ferro's movements stopped her mid sentence as she began to stir and open her eyes. Both blondes stared at the vampire, worried she might of heard what was said, but it was clear by the look of confusion on her face that she didn't hear a thing.

"Why are you two watching me sleep?" Ferro asked as she yawned and stretched like a cat before she stood up and gave them both a 'what the fuck' look before heading towards the kitchen.

Lauren couldn't help but chuckle at the vampire and at Tamsin as she saw the panicked look on the valkyrie's face.

"How can you find that amusing? That was close" Tamsin sighed with relief.

"I know Ferro, Tamsin. When she sleeps she's practically dead to the world, she is a vampire after all" Lauren smiled as she sipped her coffee.

"You have a point there. But like I was saying, she must have some form of feelings for her otherwise why would they sleep together? I can't help but feel like I've lost her already..."

Lauren sighed. "When Ferro was still growing up, a couple of days before you arrived here she did admit she had a crush on Bo, but it doesn't mean anything. Bo was her babysitter, everyone practically crushes on their babysitter, right?"

"Not really no" Tamsin stated bluntly.

"Well I did when I was a kid, it'll pass. Just stop worrying and spend as much time with her as you can"

"Oh I plan on it," Tamsin smirked and scrunched her nose. "Where's Felice anyway, I need to talk to her about this whole Bo thing"

Lauren's face hardened for a moment. "What?" Tamsin asked, sensing there was something wrong.

"Bo's kind of disappeared and well, Kenzi demanded that Felice find her seeing as it was her fault she's gone. That's why Kenzi wanted to see us yesterday"

"Shit. Despite everything I hope she's okay, but then again Bo is the type to seek some form of attention"

"Bo hasn't really been herself lately, she's been depressed a lot, the only person who brought her joy these past few months was Ferro..."

"She has feelings for her doesn't she?" Tamsin asked, slightly annoyed.

"I think she does, but we can't be sure"

"Can't be sure about what?" Ferro asked out of the blue as she made her way back into the living area and sat on the couch, making both blondes jump.

"Nothing important... how are you feeling today?" Lauren asked, changing the subject.

"Alright, I guess"

"What did you two do yesterday? Anything exciting?" Lauren asked as she smirked at the two, causing Tamsin to glare at her. Which the vampire noticed, to her amusement, and smiled.

"We had a picnic at one of my favorite spots, then we went to another spot and watched the sunset" Ferro told the nymph proudly and smirked. The vampire felt as though Lauren suspected something had happened last night, so she played along.

"How romantic," Lauren teased. Tamsin didn't have a clue what going on and just sat there feeling a little exposed and on the spot.

"Very romantic indeed," Ferro chuckled. "In all seriousness though, it was a pretty relaxed day, I enjoyed her comapny" Ferro admitted as she smiled towards the valkyrie with adoration in her eyes that Lauren noticed. The valkyrie was oblivious as she was trying to avoid eye contact with the both of them.

"Any who," said Ferro as she stood up. "I'm going to bed. Tamsin, care to join me?"

Tamsin looked up at the vampire, lost for words and confused, a blush appearing on her cheeks. Lauren choked on her coffee. Ferro chuckled and smirked at the both of them.

"I'm kidding..." Ferro shook her head and grinned, happy with the reaction and made her way upstairs.

The two blondes looked at each other in slight shock. Lauren, more amused than ever.

"What just happened?" Tamsin asked, cheeks still red.

"Ferro was being... Ferro? I don't know, but I know for fact she got the reaction she wanted" Lauren was no longer able to hold in her laughter.

"This isn't funny, what if she heard our conversation?"

"Tamsin, I doubt it. In this life Ferro pretty much does random things all the time, that was one of those. I think..."

"You think?" Tamsin sighed and paused for a second. "She's gotten some of her memories back you know..." The valkyrie informed her.

"About.. You and her?"

"No. Just her childhood. But it's a start right, soon she may remember and everything can hopefully go back to the way it was.. or better" Tamsin hoped.

"It won't go back to the way it was, she's changed a little since her last life, but it will be better," Lauren was certain. "If you think she's swaying towards Bo then all you have to do is show her all over again why she fell in love with you in the first place..."

"But that's the thing Lauren, we felt connected _because_ of the bond. The bond happened before we could even get to know each other and fall in love the _right_ way. She's grown up in this life with me not in it... How's that even fair?" Tamsin exclaimed, irritated by the thought of Ferro falling for Bo instead of her.

"It's not fair at all, but things happen for a reason Tammy," Lauren sighed. "The way you both met may have been the wrong way, but this is a second chance to make it right"

"But what if her getting her full memories back isn't enough? What if the bond isn't enough?" Tamsin worried.

"All the more reason to win her heart before she remembers... she's already inviting you to join her in bed. As much as she likes to take the piss at times, I've seen the way she looks at you. Something _is _there. I'm pretty sure she was only half joking" Lauren smiled.

"I hope you're right" Tamsin sighed, finally taking a sip from her coffee.

* * *

It wasn't hard finding Bo. If anything it was easy and just pure common sense that the succubus would be hiding at the Dal feeling sorry for herself. Felice drove around town for a few hours then went to see her brother Adrian who lived on the other side of town. The valkyrie figured she'd take this advantage to just clear her head and run a few errands. Eventually she made her way to the Dal. It was early, but the bar was open.

Making her way inside she spotted the blood king cleaning the bar. "Hey, Trick. I know she's here and I'm not here to cause any trouble, I just wanna talk to her..."

"That's all it better be Felice. Just talking" Trick warned her.

"I can't be bothered to fight Trick. Just here to talk, I promise"

Trick sighed. "She's downstairs. Just.. Go easy on her, she feels terrible about the whole thing"

Not bothering to respond, the valkyrie made her way downstairs. Bo felt terrible? Good. Felice thought to herself.

Walking into the lair she spotted Bo on the couch, not bothering to make her presence known before hand she just sat down beside the succubus, causing Bo to jump out of her skin from the unsuspected visit.

"Felice, how did you find me?" Bo asked nervously.

"Seriously? Where else are you going to go? Everyone else may think you vanished to another dimension or something but anyone with common sense would know you'd come here to hide in your gramps lair"

"I'm sorry. I messed up. I don't know what else to say..."

"You shouldn't be apologizing to me Bo, you should be saying this to Tamsin. Ferro isn't _my_ soul mate"

"I know and I will, I'm just not ready to face her yet. It kind of sucks seeing her for the first time in years and it's under these circumstances..."

"Well who's fault is that?" Felice commented.

"I know," Bo sighed. "How's Kenzi?"

"Miserable and furious with me... I think you've done enough hiding. I mean it didn't last long, you running away lasted about a day and a half. I think that's long enough, well, for you anyway"

"You're not gonna hurt me? Like, you're not gonna kick my ass or anything?" Bo asked skeptically.

"No. That's Tamsin's job," Felice smirked. "Come on, let's get you back to the shack"


End file.
